The Clinical Core is responsible for maintaining a well-characterized pool of research subjects to support researcl in normal aging, Alzheimer disease (AD), vascular dementia (VD), and other dementias. It is also an essential resourc for obtaining autopsy consent, imaging data, and the Alzheimer Disease Center uniform data set. The Pharmacology Program is an integral component of the Clinical Core. Finally, the Clinical core serves as a training site for clinicians in the EIT core. The specific aims of the Clinical Core are: 1) Recruitment, evaluation, and diagnosis of ethnically-diverse subjects with mild cognitive impairment and dementia due to AD and VD, as well as normal elder b controls; la)Recruitment of subjects and referral to Pharmacology Program for clinical trials; lb) Referral of well-characterized subjects to Project #1 (M Singh, PI); lc) Maintenance of a research-subject registry ("pool") to support other ADRC affiliated research projects; 2) Repeat clinical evaluation and neuropsychological testing for subjects with normal aging, mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and AD dementia (Longitudinal Study); 3) Coordinatio_ of clinical components (with Pathology Core) of the Autopsy and Biological Tissue Program, including obtaining informed consent for autopsy, maintaining relevant clinical data, obtaining blood samples for apoE genotyping; 4) Coordination of the clinical components (with the Imaging Core) of an MRI Archive; 5) Submission of clinical data (with Data Management Core) to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC). Clinical activities directed toward English-speaking subjects are described in the Clinical Core, while those for Spanish-speaking subjects are described in the Spanish Speaking Satellite (SSS).